


管家X少爷

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: BL, M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	管家X少爷

少爷有一个贴身管家，他从不管家里做饭打扫之类的琐事，只负责少爷的生活起居。  
管家早上要叫少爷起床，要帮他换下睡衣穿上校服，再帮他挤好牙膏准备温热的毛巾，替他打理好凌乱的头发，到了晚上要帮他放好洗澡水弄好床铺...只要是能让别人代劳的事情，管家都会替少爷做好。  
管家比少爷年长两岁，当年管家被送到少爷家时还是八九岁的小孩，管家的父母去世的早，临终之前把孩子托付给了少爷家。少爷的父母本也没想让这么小的孩子干什么活，就想着让他们两个好好相处，权当领养了个孩子。谁知比管家小两岁的少爷从小就是个黏人精，软乎乎的整天嚷嚷着“哥哥”，哭喊着让哥哥给他换衣服，抱着他去洗澡，晚上还要让哥哥搂着他给他讲故事。  
他本来就比同龄的小孩心智成熟一些，知道自己寄人篱下，再加上少爷整天谁也不让接近，只让自己哄着吃饭哄着洗澡哄着睡觉，慢慢的两个人都习惯了这种生活方式，直到现在两个人依旧这样。  
少爷从来没把管家当作家里的下人，以前他觉得管家就是他的哥哥，不管是管家替他换衣服还是抱着他去洗澡，他都能坦然接受并且不会觉得奇怪。然而最近少爷发现自己越来越不对劲了，他的目光总会不自觉的停留到管家替他扣纽扣的手上，那双手看起来骨节分明，修长有力，他恨不得自己衬衫上的纽扣多的系不完，好让那双手能在自己身上多停留一会儿。  
管家抱着他去洗澡本也是一件稀松平常的事情，但他最近总是会在那个熟悉的胸膛里闷的脸颊通红，少爷把头埋到管家脖颈里，熟悉好闻的柑橘香就会立刻扩撒到鼻腔里，仅仅只是闻到这个味道，就让他浑身战栗。  
管家察觉怀里的人几不可闻的颤抖了一下，低声问：“少爷，怎么了?”  
少爷听到管家有点低哑的声音从耳畔传来，带着说不出的性感，每个字从他的薄唇中吐出，都会有热气传来，像是一根羽毛在不断搔弄他的耳朵，连带着心脏也跟着酥酥痒痒的。  
他不知平时几步就到的浴室今天怎么走的如此漫长，手不自觉的抓紧了管家的衣襟，管家胸前的大片肌肤就这样毫无征兆的露了出来，他的肌肉均匀而不夸张，少爷看的不自觉的吞咽了一下，小巧的喉结上下滚动，管家把这一幕尽收眼底，无声的笑了笑。

少爷洗完澡被管家抱回了卧室，管家正准备道声晚安熄灯离开，一只手怯生生的伸了过来拉住了他的衣角，若不是他时刻注意着床上躺着的那人，恐怕这动作很容易就被忽略了。  
“嗯？少爷还有什么事吗？”管家转过身来，把他的手重新放到被窝里再掖好被角，抬手把他额间的碎发抚到后面，轻声问。  
“你...你今晚能不能陪我睡”  
“好，但是我要先去洗澡，你先睡好吗，我等下过来”，管家也不好奇少爷今天为什么要留自己在他房间睡觉，没有丝毫犹豫的就答应了下来。  
“好！”少爷见他答应的这么果断，自己也就不那么扭捏了，暂时不去想自己心里奇怪的感受是什么，一会儿用被子把自己整个埋了起来，一会儿卷着被子在床上不停打滚，累的小脸通红气喘吁吁，但总觉得安安静静的躺着只会让自己更加紧张。  
等到浴室的水声停止，少爷立刻停下了动作，一边注意着浴室里的动静，一边悄悄的恢复了原位假装自己睡着了。  
突然身边的床垫凹陷了一块儿，一具带着水汽的身体躺了下来，熟悉的柑橘香又传了过来，闻的他心跳加速，脸颊也不自觉的开始发烫，身体也紧绷了起来，整个卧室安静的只听得到呼吸声。  
“少爷，睡不着吗？”管家突然侧过身体，将手臂枕到脑袋下面，在黑暗中静静地看着他。  
“没有，我已经睡着了！”少爷被他突然发出的声音吓到，下意识的开口说了话，但发现自己说的是些不经思考的傻话就再不肯开口了。  
“少爷晚安”，说罢管家轻轻笑了一声，伸手摸了摸少爷柔软的黑发，就平躺回去睡觉了。

少爷一直紧绷着神经，他从来没和别人同床过，哪怕是小时候也都是一个人睡觉的，如今一个存在感极其强烈的人就躺在他身边，就稍微有些不适应。他好不容易等到身边的人呼吸变得均匀，才半撑起身体就着微弱的月光贪婪的描摹着身边那人的眉眼。这个人太会长了，睫毛又密又长，紧阖的眼皮下是一双黑亮的眸子，鼻梁高挺，白皙的皮肤衬得嘴唇更加红润，像是时刻引诱着他在干些什么。少爷看着看着不禁入了迷，鬼使神差的俯下身吻了上去，他完全是下意识的做出了这个动作，回了神又赶快撤了下来，然后像是做了什么亏心事有些心虚的望了望周围，然而周围只能看到微弱的月光，他舔了舔嘴唇，那个温热的触感让他着迷，不禁又低头寻上那个唇，这回竟还轻轻的吸吮了两下。  
少爷躺回床上呼了一口气，奇异的发现心中那个奇怪的感觉逐渐消失了。  
管家躺到床上压根就没睡着，他一直竖着耳朵注意着旁边那人的动作，那人磨磨唧唧的不知道在干什么，直到有个软绵绵的东西碰到了他的嘴唇。  
他不是十分意外少爷会吻他，毕竟他早就发现那人看他的眼神越发的不对劲了，但他不但不排斥，反而还越发的纵容，此刻他强压着翻身把少爷按在身下的欲望，不停地告诉自己时间没到，还太早了。

 

两人表面上相安无事的度过了几天，但暗地里管家在健身的时候总会假装没把门关好，少爷就会装着若无其事的到这边溜达，然后偷偷瞄着里面，并且还暗自高兴偷窥没被发现，实则早傻乎地落入某人布好的网。

少爷最近老是梦到一些奇奇怪怪的梦，有一天晚上他终于忍不住了，三两下扒下了管家刚给他穿好的睡衣，闭着眼睛想象管家的脸，想他好看的手顺着自己的脸颊滑到胸膛，揉捏着微微挺立的乳尖，他自己的手也进行着同样的动作，另一只手滑向了胯间，掏出粉嫩的性器，内裤的前端已经被黏液浸湿了，他毫无章法的撸动着，但总不得要领，内心深处叫嚣着想要更多  
“啊...哥哥...我好难受...”  
少爷嘴里胡乱的叫喊着，突然叫出了自己好多年没喊过的称呼，一时间有些羞耻，但欲望像潮水一般马上冲昏了头脑，他就着那些粘腻不断抚弄着流水的阴茎，大腿忍不住的夹紧摩擦，乳头被自己玩的又爽又麻，在混乱之中泄了出来。

 

管家第二天早上到他房间准备叫他起床时发现昨晚替他穿好的睡衣早就不见了踪影，整个人一丝不挂的躺在床上，他眼神不自觉地盯着那两条光滑紧致的长腿，看的小腹一紧，硬着头皮把他叫醒。  
少爷虽然娇生惯养，可起床气什么的臭毛病都没有，听到管家叫他就赶快应了一声，然后迷迷瞪瞪的坐直身体，眼睛依旧闭着乖乖的等着人给他穿衣服。  
“抬一下胳膊”  
管家把衬衫穿到他身上，正准备把衣服拉好给他系纽扣时不小心刮蹭到了他红肿的乳头，少爷嘶的喊了一声，瞌睡虫也全都跑光了。  
“怎么了？”  
少爷有些羞涩的不知怎么开口，正准备糊弄过去就被管家拉开了衣襟  
管家凑近仔细看了看那两粒红肿可怜的乳头，发现上面有点破皮，不知是有意还是无意，他的手指轻轻划过乳头，引得那人颤抖了一下，他又抬头看了看那人，发现少爷脸红的都快要滴血了，管家也没问怎么弄的，只说：“破皮了，得消毒。”  
说着，慢慢的凑过去，还没等少爷反应过来，就含住了其中一颗红肿艳丽的乳头，用舌尖不断拨弄小小的乳尖，再用嘴唇抿住整个乳晕，不断吸啜，甚至还发出“滋滋”的响声。  
管家一遍边舔弄着一边观察少爷的反应，发现少爷瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的看着眼前的这一幕，但很快少爷就无暇考虑这么多，胸前一波接着一波的快感袭来，灵活滚烫的唇舌带给肿胀的乳尖一丝酥麻，下身也有抬头的趋势。少爷不禁挺直了上半身，微微挺起胸膛，想让另一边也被舔舐。  
“唔…好舒服…另一边也要”  
管家顺从的换了一颗乳头舔舐，用舌尖戳弄上面的软肉，连带周围的乳晕全部吸到嘴里。  
两边乳头被吸得发麻，管家停下了动作，刚刚红肿的乳头依旧红润，带着淫靡的水光，但破皮的灼热疼痛也消失不见了，少爷有些不舍，但也不好意思让他继续，只是红着一双眼睛盯着他。  
“口水可以消毒”，管家还以为少爷是对自己的行为不解，开口解释道。  
少爷的脑袋哪还能想这么多，刚刚冲天的快感让他整个人思维都不清楚了。

 

少爷和管家年纪都不大，两个人都在本市的大学上学，只不过管家已经大三了，而少爷才刚刚入学。  
这天少爷和同学没打招呼就偷偷跑去看管家打篮球，才发现管家在学校原来如此受欢迎，许多漂亮的女生一看到他下场就跑到他周围递水递毛巾，少爷看那些女生在他旁边不停地搔首弄姿有些生气，嘟嘟囔囔的说了句：“哼，那么骚给谁看啊，他才不会看你们一眼”。  
事实确实也如此，管家下了场就穿过人群，安安静静的坐在自己的座位上观看剩下的比赛，少爷这才又高兴了起来。

少爷决定自己不能这样坐以待毙了。  
这天他躺到床上跟管家撒娇：“我今天好累，你能不能给我按按摩，我的腰好酸”  
管家应了一声，出去把手洗干净，回来就看到少爷把全身的衣服都扒了个干净，乖乖巧巧的趴到床上等着他按摩。  
管家看的不禁呼吸一滞，顺着纤瘦的脚踝看上去是两条笔直细长的腿，然而更吸引他的是那两瓣极具手感的翘臀。他的眸色暗了暗，一条腿跪在床沿，开始从肩部给他按摩。  
少爷的皮肤细腻光滑，身上没什么硬邦邦的肌肉，软绵绵的让他心口也跟着发软，他的手一路下滑，按到了腰间可爱的腰窝。  
少爷被他按的心猿意马，那双手滚烫有力，被他揉搓过的肌肤也立刻变得灼热，内心深处的火苗直窜头顶，后穴忍不住的开始收缩。  
“啊…后面好痒”少爷难耐的叫出了声。  
管家的大手抚上了白皙的臀肉，有意无意的掰开臀肉再放开，穴口若隐若现不住的收缩。  
少爷被他坏心眼的玩弄渐渐失去了思考能力，但依旧记得自己的目的，他不要让其他女人勾引走管家，于是开口说:“哥哥我后面好痒，你帮我看看好不好”  
管家听了这话深吸一口气，差点被撩拨的忍耐不住，他跪坐在少爷的腿上，用力掰开眼前的臀瓣，低头仔细检查着穴口。  
管家灼热的呼吸打到了柔嫩的穴口，小穴收缩的更快了，他像是被蛊惑了一般，埋头舔了一下小穴，然后深入舌头模拟性交的动作不断抽插，“啊…嗯”强烈的快感让少爷招架不住，灭顶的快感让眼眶迅速湿润，甚至还有一滴泪沾到浓密卷翘的睫毛上。  
未经情事的少爷哪能经起这番玩弄，仅是被玩弄后穴就爽的痉挛着射了出来，管家察觉到了，低声在他耳边说：“少爷不乖把床单弄脏了，是不是得接受什么惩罚”，说着便拉着他的手放到了自己已经肿大的性器上——

 

——TBC——


End file.
